It has been found that the above described invention improves its operation if the leashes 18 and 20 attached to the detangling element are always of unequal length.
The detangling element is configured to rotate about a bolt 14 identified in the above captioned patent, and ensuring that the leashes have different lengths contributes to the detangling and better functioning of the untangler device.